In Retrospect
by legacyZero
Summary: [Oneshot] Kakashi sees in Team 7 what others can't.


In Retrospect

A one-shot by legacyZero

Summary: Kakashi sees in Team 7 what others can't.

Kakashi never claimed that he could see the future. And he denied those claims to those who had bothered to ask.

But he could.

In a way.

Idly, Kakashi watched his team do their mission with almost impeccable precision, which was namely weeding a garden of some elderly couple who were too old to do any weeding of their own. Not the most dignified job around, but it was still a mission. Sasuke was brooding, he could tell, seeing the subtle twitch the Uchiha made every so often. Sakura was making puppy eyes at Sasuke who was, as usual, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed softly, but not soft enough for Kakashi to not notice. The girl was smitten with the boy.

Actually, 'Obsessed' more or less fitted the bill.

And Naruto was making a mess by pulling out the weeds too forcefully, sending clumps of grass and dirt into the air which lingered aloft in the air before landing on the boy. All in all, a normal day for Team Seven.

'Not the best work attitude,' Kakashi admitted, eyeing his charges with an uneasy look, 'but it gets job done.'

The Uchiha were once a part of the Hyuuga Clan, their blood more potent than those of the Main Family. They could foresee the future and their sight could function even if one's eyes, the most important aspect of a Hyuuga, were destroyed by the protective seal etched upon their foreheads. When the Uchiha finally separated from the Hyuuga through bloody civil wars, they stripped away their mark of imprisonment. They retained their eyes but over time, this gift of foresight was lost and eventually became the Sharingan of the present. But Obito had the Gift, though it was no where as strong as his ancestors have been.

And Obito saw it fit to give him his Gift.

Kakashi still could not bear to accept it, even after so long.

In the eyes of anyone passing by, they would see a bunch of ninja kids doing a job under the watchful eye of their Jounin-sensei, playing pretend when the rest of them went out into the harsh world beyond the village gates. Granted, he knew his team did not possess the raw talent that other teams seem to have. He knew that Naruto could never match Rock Lee in taijutsu even if he trained for a decade. He knew that Sakura could never attain the quiet resolve that the Hyuuga heiress possessed. But Kakashi did not mean to say that his team was useless. No, he merely saw much further than what the mind and eye of others could ever perceive; he saw what they could become in time.

Naruto slipped. The very one who may one day be standing tall and proud, with the traditional robes of a Hokage strapped to his frame.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, his eyes never leaving the task at hand. Upon hearing the insult, Naruto flipped right back up, a feat which amazed Kakashi as the boy went from ground level to mid air almost instantly.

Anger seemed to well within the boy and his cursed eye showed him another vision. One of fire and brimstone overlooked by a crimson sky.

Saviour or Destroyer, Kakashi thought suddenly, realising how fitting that was.

Naruto had a choice, to become a hero or a conqueror. Both would bring him to greatness, though one would lead to the prosperity of Konoha while the other would assure its destruction; Blessed should he take up the mantle that Arashi-sensei once held or be cursed by the thing sealed in his belly. It was going to be a difficult time for him, and that was his lot in this life. Kakashi pitied the boy, knowing that there was much burden upon his shoulders and there many more yet to come before it all ended. But Kakashi knew that Naruto would prevail, his will strong and unyielding to all. And through the brash and crude surface, he saw the makings of a Hokage, perhaps the best there ever was.

But of course, it was equally possible that should Naruto succumb, he would become the avatar of the most terrible demon which ever walked this land.

"Sasuke-teme!" Yelled the boy destined for terrible, terrible power. "Stop calling me that!"

Sasuke did not flinch from the loudness of the blonde shinobi but Sakura immediately turned red from anger.

"Naruto, how dare you insult Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi's gaze settled on the girl and his eye gave him yet another vision.

The Cherry Blossom would eventually bloom into a beautiful flower. Hers was a difficult path as well but not without friends and mentors to lessen her burden. Curious, he tried to peer deeper into the future, tried to part away the veil of time which obstructed his view. A dull ache in his eye stopped him from continuing and the vision was lost like a forgotten dream.

Naruto withered under the intense glare that his crush graced him, his anger towards the raven-haired genius forgotten.

Lastly he turned to the most problematic of his charges. Sasuke still was oblivious to the noise around him, as if he was in his own world.

Perhaps he was.

He couldn't see the future of Sasuke, no matter how much he tried. There was just something that prevented everyone, even the most potent of seers, from ever seeing the past, future and present of a full-blooded Uchiha. It was also the reason why Itachi managed to kill off his clan so easily, since no one in that clan could see foresee their inevitable end within the prodigy. And even if they did, they wouldn't believe it. Not that it mattered much. Itachi could still wipe the floor with them and not break a sweat.

Even without Obito's gift, he saw the future. He knew that Sasuke would somehow affect it all, for better or worse. Both Naruto's and Sakura's futures were clouded when in close proximity to him. It was as if they were influenced by his aura and the potent immunity Sasuke had against his eye.

His students went back to work, Sakura somehow forcing them through sheer force of personality, though at the expense of Naruto. He just didn't get the hint. Kakashi sighed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto and Sasuke continued to glare at each other.

He was split to as who to teach. Both had the power to change the future. Or perhaps he could train both. That would be an option too. No, he shook his head slightly, that was being _too_ optimistic. Sakura noticed the subtle motions of his head and asked, "Is there anything wrong, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No," He lied smoothly, "Nothing at all."

He had weighted the possibilities many times before. Naruto was like the mountain and could literally survive without anyone caring. And that was his strength.

Sasuke, on the other hand...

He was like a crumbling fortress, with his foundations beginning to crack under the stress. And it wouldn't be long before they fell. His hatred of his brother would be the one to make him into what he hated the most. Yes, revenge was what drove Sasuke and Kakashi could see it spreading like a cancer within the boy. Nothing good would happen if he was left alone.

It looks like he would have to find Naruto another teacher. But he still has his doubts.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto all but yelled. "We're done!"

"Good job, everyone!" He said cheerfully, "Take the rest of the day off." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear on top of a nearby building, out of sight from his charges. Which allowed him to freely observe his team.

The duo did their usual antics; Naruto bouncing off to that ramen stand that Kakaashi always saw him in and Sakura coyly asking the Uchiha a question. But Sasuke remained silent, his features displaying apathy and despondence. His answer obviously upset the girl, for her smile faltered for a second before coming back in full blast. She waved to him slightly before taking for home.

Naruto and Sakura would do fine, he thought. Looks like he was more worried about Sasuke, after all.

As he watched the Uchiha quietly stalk away, Kakashi made his choice, knowing fully well that he may or may not succeed in preventing the inevitable from happening.

And some time into the future, when somebody would ask him the same question he has answered far too many times for his liking, he would give them a sad smile under his black mask and a single utterance as his answer.

_Perhaps. _

_-Owari_

A/N: Not beta-ed, may possibly have spelling/grammer errors. May have a possible sequel depending on the reviews and my mood. School and Guild Wars equates really badly for me, me thinks. ahem I apologize for the lack of updates for Of Blades and Blood but hopefully I would be able to post the next chapter soon. I had this idea in my head for a while and coupled with the pressing need to upload something in the meantime meant that this little oneshot would be produced. I have to admit that I was surprised that Kakashi managed to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan even though he was not a true Uchiha and not to mention that there was the requirement to kill a best friend. Wonder how he managed that?

Read and leave a comment (or a flame), if you like. Until next time.


End file.
